


Spiral Stairs

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Song Challenge #09 “Stairway To Heaven” by Led Zeppelin</b><br/>-<br/><b>Summary:</b> Gwen and the spiral staircase have history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiral Stairs

**“Spiral Stairs” Het Arthur/Gwen (Canon AU)**

Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #09 “Stairway To Heaven” by Led Zeppelin 

Category: Het/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  

Ratings/Warnings: K+ Character death.

**Spiral Stairs**

On the evening they were married, Arthur carried Guinevere up the spiral staircase to their chambers. It began a tradition, that on their anniversary he would carry her up the stairs to their chambers after the feast. 

The first time Guinevere walked up those stairs by herself on their anniversary she cried all the way to the top. As the years passed the journey became less difficult to bear. There were many times she would stop in the middle and sigh.

The last time Guinevere walked up those spiral stairs on their anniversary, she never came down again. She went to join her beloved Arthur with a smile on her face and peace in her heart. &nbsp 


End file.
